


La primera cita

by aoibird6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Relacion que se establece, Subasta de caridad, primer beso, primera cita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoibird6/pseuds/aoibird6
Summary: Stiles nunca debió aceptar la idea de su mejor amigo para participar en la subasta de caridad que organiza el equipo de Lacrosse para ayudar a una fundación local, en donde los asistentes ofrecen diferentes sumas de dinero para tener una cita con la persona que deseen. Por supuesto que Stiles no espera que alguien de un solo dólar por él pero no podría estar más equivocado cuando dos hombres comienzan a ofertar cuantiosas sumas de dinero ¿Su primera cita será con aquel desconocido que parece querer llevarlo al sótano de su casa para abusar de él o con el actual Alfa gruñón de Beacon Hills?





	1. La subasta

Stiles se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras niega despacio. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando cuando aceptó la idea de su mejor amigo? Lo peor de todo, es que ahora no puede dar marcha atrás, el entrenador FInstock lo dejó muy claro antes de pegar la lista afuera de su oficina para que se inscriban aquellos que quieren participar de la subasta de caridad que han decidido organizar para ayudar a una fundación local, o traducido en palabras del entrenador “La obra de caridad anual para que nunca digan que no he hecho algo por los demás”. 

-¿Todos ustedes se inscribieron?- preguntó Derek arqueando una ceja con curiosidad mientras pasea la vista por sus betas.  
-Sí, será divertido, vendrás ¿Verdad? Tienes que hacerlo, por la manada- pidió Isaac con una sonrisa de diversión.   
-¿Stiles también?- agregó Peter disfrutando de la vergüenza del chico, cuyo corazón está latiendo cada vez más rápido- Oh, yo pagaría varios dólares por una cita contigo, cachorro.   
-¡No te burles de mí!- pidió el hijo del sheriff levantándose de su lugar con molestia- ¡Esto es tu culpa Scotty! ¡¿Por qué me convenciste de hacer esto, idiota?!  
-Es por la caridad, Stiles, todos deben participar- replicó McCall haciendo un puchero antes de suspirar bajito- Será divertido.  
-Divertido para ti, no, para ustedes porque muchas chicas e incluso chicos estarán fascinados con dar su mesada por tener una cita con alguno de ustedes, ¿Quién querría salir conmigo? Soy tan estúpido… nunca debí hacerte caso, esta es la peor humillación de mi vida.   
-Y me aseguraré de grabar todo en video- canturreó Jackson con una sonrisa bobalicona.  
-¡No me molestes, lagartija!   
-¿No aguantas la verdad, Stilinski? Ni siquiera recaudarás un mísero centavo, si el entrenador es inteligente, te sacará de la subasta cuanto antes, o no, espera, no te quitará de ahí porque será muy divertido, después de todo eres el bufón del instituto, ¿Por qué cancelarían el show principal?- continuó burlándose el rubio e iba a agregar algo más pero se quedó en silencio cuando el Alfa le dirigió una mirada fulminante, con sus ojos rojos, antes de caminar hacia él y se detuvo a escasos centímetros- Derek…   
-Creí haberte dejado claro que no iba aguantar tus estupideces en mi Loft.  
-Lo… lo siento- se disculpó sumisamente y bajó la cabeza.   
-Se acabó el tema, se supone que estamos aquí para entrenar- ordenó el menor de los Hale girándose a los demás. 

Stiles agradeció bastante ese cambio de tema y se sentó en uno de los sillones junto al ventanal mientras observa como los lobos forman un gran círculo en el espacio libre junto a la puerta principal para comenzar el combate uno a uno. Por lo usual, suelen reunirse en el bosque, a las fuera de los restos quemados de la mansión de los Hale pero debido a la fuerte lluvia, optaron por juntarse ahí. 

Después del asunto del Kanima, las cosas habían sido complicadas, especialmente con Jackson acostumbrándose a su nueva condición lobuna, las discusiones constantes entre Derek y Scott sobre como proceder con cada posible amenaza sobrenatural, la desconfianza de Erika y Boyd hacia su Alfa, la integración de Peter a la manada que mantuvo a todos cautelosos los primeros meses y por supuesto, que Derek no aceptaría tan fácilmente a un simple humano como parte de su paquete. 

Todos esos problemas habían causado muchas fricciones en el grupo pero de alguna forma, todo encontró su propio camino para resolverse, tanto el Alfa como Scott lideran la actual manada, el rubio aprendió a controlar sus instintos (Especialmente uno de ellos que lo impulsaba a intentar matar al molesto adolescente hiperactivo cada luna llena), Erika y Boyd hicieron las pases con su líder, aceptándolo nuevamente como tal y Peter consiguió encontrar su lugar dentro de la manada. Por otra parte, el cambio más grande de todos es la relación de amistad o mejor dicho tolerancia, que se forjó entre Stiles y Derek, eso si que fue una gran sorpresa. 

El castaño nunca olvidará la enorme felicidad que lo invadió cuando el menor de los Hale lo felicitó y reconoció sus habilidades para elaborar planes, cuando consiguió mantenerlos a todos a salvo en la cacería de dos omegas salvajes que llegaron dejando un rastro de cadáveres en la ciudad. Desde ese momento, las cosas se volvieron mucho más tranquilas entre ambos, e incluso, se volvió una costumbre que al menos una noche a la semana, ambos se juntan en el Loft para ver una película, a solas. 

Tal vez fue en uno de todos esos momentos, en los cuales Stiles se hizo muy consciente de una verdad que ha intentado negar desde hace varios meses: Está enamorado de Sourwolf. Por supuesto que nunca ha tenido intenciones de que sean algo o confesar sus sentimientos, eso sería una perdida de tiempo porque es evidente que el moreno jamás se fijará en él, al menos no de esa forma. Aún con todo esto, el castaño no puede evitar quedar embobado cada vez que están en el mismo espacio o ser más torpe de la común cuando por accidente se rozan, lo cual ha generado muchas burlas de Peter, quien es el único que ha demostrado abiertamente que sabe sobre sus sentimientos no correspondidos por Derek y no duda en lanzar varias indirectas cuando se reúnen. Lo único que consuela al menor, es que el Alfa no se da por aludido con ninguna de ellas y está muy seguro que de saberlo, se acabaría la buena relación entre ellos. 

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó una voz que sobresaltó al humano, quien se giró rápidamente hacia su inesperado acompañante.   
-Derek… sí, todo en orden- respondió observando hacia la puerta, en donde los demás betas siguen entrenando, está vez en parejas- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya te aburriste de tanto drama adolescente? Apuesto a que sí, no sé como nos aguantas a veces.   
-Costumbre, supongo- señaló el moreno encogiéndose de hombros antes de escudriñarlo unos segundos- Así que subastarán citas… nunca había escuchado de algo así.   
-Oh… fue idea del entrenador, la semana pasada vio una película y probablemente estaba medio ebrio, así que le pareció una buena para la obra de caridad anual, lo cual reafirmó los días siguientes, aunque sospecho que solo es diversión para él, ya sabes, luego nos molestará con cuantos dólares vale cada uno...- soltó lo último con una risita sin humor- Espero que no vayas… ya tengo suficiente con convertirme en el hazme reír de todo el instituto y algunos padres como para también serlo con mi gran Alfa lobuno.   
-¿Soy tu Alfa?- preguntó el moreno y por unos segundos, Stiles está muy seguro que sonrió con malicia.   
-Claro, eres mi gran Alfa lobuno y Scotty mi gran beta lobuno, no le digas pero tú estás por encima de él, solo un poquito, será nuestro secreto- susurró guiñándole un ojo al moreno- Como sea, aún tengo tres días para pensar en algo y no presentarme a la subasta, con algo de suerte aparecerá un hombre lobo que me romperá una pierna. 

El castaño se rio por su mala broma pero a los pocos segundos guardó silencio al notar la expresión molesta del moreno, quien aprieta la mandíbula con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras frunce el ceño. El menor no alcanza a pronunciar una palabra cuando Peter se acerca a ellos, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su sobrino antes de indicarle hacia donde están los demás betas, específicamente la discusión que mantienen Jackson y Scott que amenaza con subir de tono hasta llegar a los golpes. 

-Hora de cumplir con tu deber, gran Alfa- canturreó el beta sin un ápice de respeto o seriedad- Yo me quedaré con el cachorro, ve- lo alentó con una sonrisa y centró toda su atención en el humano cuando se quedaron solos en el sillón- ¿Todo en orden, Stiles? Derek parecía algo molesto, ¿Hiciste enojar a tu Alfa?   
-No lo sé, ya conocer a Sourwolf, es… ¿Mi Alfa? ¿Estabas escuchando?- preguntó bajando la voz antes de mirar a los demás y agradece que estén tan centrados en la discusión.   
-No te preocupes, tu secretito sucio está a salvo conmigo, ya sabes, lo mucho que deseas ser comido por el gran lobo fe—  
-¡Cállate!- gritó cubriéndole la boca con ambas manos- Si me quieres ayudar, mantén la boca cerrada… por favor…- pidió liberando al mayor, quien a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, continuará burlándose de él- Por favor…   
-De acuerdo, no te molestare, por hoy- aclaró muy divertido con toda la situación antes de tomar por la barbilla al castaño y lo miró de arriba abajo, sin ocultar sus malas intenciones- Definitivamente yo soltaría varios dólares por una cita contigo, Stiles y un par más si después aceptas ir a mi departamento para—  
-Aléjate de él- gruñó una voz molesta antes de que una mano jale por la nuca al beta para apartarlo del humano- Deja de molestar a Stiles y ve a entrenar con los demás, Peter.   
-Claro, sobrinito, eres el único que puede acaparar al cachorro, deberías aprender a compartir. 

El adolescente hiperactivo rodó los ojos al oír esas palabras y se pasó una mano por el rostro. Las promesas del mayor de los Hale no son confiables.   
Al terminar el entrenamiento de ese día, se despidió de Derek con la mano y se marchó en compañía de su mejor amigo, Allison e Isaac para ir por unos bocadillos. De seguro que, en tan buena compañía, se olvida del asunto de la subasta de caridad. 

+++ +++ +++

Stiles respira profundamente antes de seguir a la fila de chicos frente a él para subir a un costado del escenario. Hoy es la noche en que será humillado frente a todo el instituto y media ciudad que decidió asistir a la subasta de caridad. Solo tres cosas estaban bien esa noche, su padre había tenido que trabajar (lo cual significa que no tendrá que soportar la charla motivacional post subasta, ni tampoco las miradas de lastima). Lo segundo, es que Lydia había insistido en ayudarle a escoger su ropa esa noche, así que tiene la seguridad que luce medianamente decente. Y tercero, Derek no está ahí, así que no quedará en ridículo frente a la persona que le gusta. Todo lo demás que pase esa noche será manejable, o al menos eso espera. 

Al contrario de él, sus amigos están muy felices de participar en la subasta, Scott, Isaac, Boyd (éste no lo ha expresado claramente pero tampoco parece disgustado con la idea) y Jackson, especialmente Jackson, quien de seguro luego presumirá de la cantidad de dólares que recaudó, después de todo es uno de los chicos más populares del instituto y ya ha escuchado a varias chicas que están dispuestas a subastar por una cita con él. Otra persona, que también esta muy feliz esa noche, es Erika, quien fue escogida unánimemente para ser la presentadora oficial de esa noche y a Stiles no le sorprende, desde que fue convertida, tiene a casi todos los chicos babeando por ella en los pasillos y las diferentes clases. 

El castaño frunce el ceño cuando la primera cita subastada será por Jackson. De inmediato, la puja comienza por quinientos dólares pero no tarda en subir hasta superar los mil y el hijo del sheriff intercambia una mirada con los tres betas, notando que ellos piensan exactamente lo mismo que él “Maldita lagartija”, se los restregará en sus caras el resto del mes, posiblemente el año. Finalmente, una cita con ese grandísimo idiota consigue recaudar dos mil dólares, por parte de una mujer pelirroja que debe tener unos cuarenta años o más y un pronunciado escote que no pasa desapercibido para nadie a su alrededor. 

-Maldito suertudo- susurró Isaac casi en un puchero- Yo quiero salir con una chica así de guapa.   
-Podría ser tu mamá- señaló el hijo del sheriff cruzándose de brazos al notar la sonrisa arrogante del rubio cuando voltea en su dirección y susurra algo- ¿Qué acaba de decir el idiota?- preguntó mirando a su mejor amigo, quien mantiene el ceño fruncido- ¿Scotty?   
-Que él tendrá una cita con una atractiva mujer mientras que tú… tú seguirás lamentándote por el ridículo que harás ahora cuando nadie dé un centavo por ti. 

A Stiles realmente le gustaría decirle un par de insultos al rubio pero no puede negar que tiene razón y mañana se estará lamentando o buscando razones para darle a su padre sobre por qué es buena idea que el resto del año dé exámenes libres y se ausente del instituto. Maldita lagartija. 

Uno a uno, se van subastando las citas del resto de chicos del equipo de Lacrosse que aceptaron participar. El castaño no puede evitar reírse bajito cuando fue Allison quien pujó la mayor cantidad de dinero para comprar una cita con Scott, superando la puja por Isaac por solo cien dólares. Lo único que molesta al adolescente hiperactivo, es que nadie ha conseguido superar lo recaudado por Jackson, solo otro chico (uno de los amigos de ese idiota) alcanzó los mil quinientos dólares pero su mejor amigo llegó a la decente suma de mil y eso si es algo para estar orgulloso, considerando que antes de la mordida estaba muy abajo en la escala de popularidad del instituto. 

-Y ahora, vamos a la última puja de esta noche, ¡Stiles Stilinski!- anunció la rubia estirando la mano hacia donde está el castaño, quien camina hacia ella con resignación- Muy bien, vamos a comenzar la puja con cien dólares y no se asusten, el sheriff está de acuerdo con esto, nadie será arrestado por salir con su hijo- canturreó haciendo reír al público y el menor deseó cavar un agujero para enterrarse ahí mismo- Por solo cien dólares, podrán tener una cita con este guapo chico y a diferencia de los sexys musculosos que ya han visto, tenemos una belleza completamente diferente aquí, por solo cien dolores, serán la primera vez de nuestro dulce Stiles- canturreó con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras el menor se coloca rojo hasta las orejas al escuchar varias risas entre los asistentes- Su primera vez en una cita, aunque también puede que sea en otros sentidos.   
-¡Erika, cállate!- ordenó Stiles listo para cubrirle la boca pero la beta se movió con rapidez para esquivarlo y aprovechó que quedó de espaldas, colocándole una mano en el trasero.  
-Bastante duro, chica o chico afortunado quien esté contigo, Stiles. 

El castaño se cubrió el rostro con las manos y estaba por marcharse de ahí, ya que de seguro nadie dará ni un centavo por él pero entonces escucha una voz masculina que hace la primera puja por cien dólares y se voltea rápidamente, descubriendo que se trata de un hombre de unos treinta años que está sentado en una de las mesas cerca del escenario , cabello negro y lleva un traje del mismo color, sin embargo, lo que realmente llama la atención del menor es la sonrisa que le dirige en cuanto sus miradas se encuentran y está muy seguro que es del tipo que lleva a jovencitos incautos al sótano de su casa para abusar de ellos. 

-Bien, tenemos cien dólares, ¿Quién ofrece doscientos?- preguntó la rubia con un gesto serio en el rostro, lo cual le dio a entender al castaño que ha percibido las malas intenciones de ese sujeto. 

Stiles cerró los ojos mientras ruega para que alguien más levante la mano y ofrezca más dinero que ese hombre. Rápidamente, busca con la mirada a sus amigos, quienes ya bajaron del escenario para ubicarse en una de las mesas libres y el gesto de Scott, le da a entender que le gustaría ayudarle pero no tiene dinero, fue algo que le comentó cuando se reunieron por la tarde en casa de Lydia antes de ir ahí, al igual que los demás (Isaac y Boyd) ya que Jackson no es una opción. 

-Lo siento…- susurró la rubia con pesar antes de esbozar una sonrisa y continuar con la subasta de caridad- Bien, cien dólares a la una, cien dólares a las dos y cien dólares a las tr—  
-¡Doscientos dólares!- anunció una voz con firmeza. 

Si antes el castaño estaba por entrar en pánico, ahora luce muy sorprendido al descubrir quien es la persona que lo ha salvado de ser llevado a un sótano en donde abusarán de él: Derek Hale. Allí está, cerca de la entrada principal, con unos jeans oscuros, una camiseta gris y su habitual chaqueta de cuero negro. Durante unos segundos, ambos intercambian una larga mirada y el hombre lobo camina hacia él, atrayendo un montón de miradas en su camino hasta llegar frente al escenario. 

-Perfecto, doscientos dólares- canturrea Erika con una sonrisa de diversión y le da un codazo cómplice al humano a su lado, quien sigue muy sorprendido con lo que está ocurriendo.   
-Mil dólares- interviene el hombre que se mantiene de pie y le dirige una mirada de molestia al recién llegado, el cual corresponde de la misma forma.   
-Dos mil- contraatacó el Alfa apretando la mandíbula.  
-Cinco mil- soltó el desconocido con una sonrisa de su superioridad, seguramente al creer que el moreno no tendría más dinero pero está muy equivocado.   
-Diez mil- ofertó Derek con superioridad y se volteó a Erika, quien iba a cerrar la subasta en ese precio.   
-Treinta mil- soltó sorpresivamente el hombre, sin darse por vencido en su capricho de comprar una cita (y algo más) del adolescente virgen. 

Stiles contuvo la respiración cuando escuchó la última cifra que están dando por él. ¡¿Realmente ese sujeto está dispuesto a desembolsar tanto dinero con tal de tenerlo? Definitivamente es uno de esos pervertidos que buscan aprovecharse de chicos ingenuos y no le cabe duda que en su sótano tiene una mazmorra, la cual no desea conocer, ni ahora, ni nunca. El castaño cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras suplica que el Alfa esté dispuesto (además de contar) con el dinero suficiente para ganar esa puja. 

-Cincuenta mil- afirmó el moreno causando varias exclamaciones entre los presentes, quienes siguen muy interesados el enfrentamiento entre ambos hombres por quien se queda con la primera cita del hijo del sheriff.   
-Bien, creo que nadie dará más dinero- dijo la rubia cuando pasaron varios segundos en completo silencio- Cincuenta mil a la una, cincuenta mil a las dos y cincuenta mil a las tr—  
-¡Cien mil dólares!- gritó el hombre provocando una sorpresa mayor en los asistentes y el propio Stiles, quien contuvo la respiración. 

Ahora sí que es imposible que alguien pueda ofrecer una suma superior a esa. El castaño realmente agradece los esfuerzos del Alfa por intentar rescatarlo de esa incómoda situación pero tal parece que tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias de ofrecer una cita en esa subasta, porque es uno de los beneficios del “comprador”, escoger el lugar donde ésta se realizará y ahora está seguro que será en casa de ese sujeto, por lo cual, tendrá que advertir a su padre que si no regresa en dos horas, envié patrullas a buscarlo. 

Lo único bueno para el adolescente hiperactivo, es que su puja ha sido la mayor (por muchos, muchos dólares) de toda la noche, así que, si consigue salir invicto de esa cita, podrá restregárselo en la cara a Jackson el resto del año, corrección, el resto de sus vidas. 

-De acuerdo, cien mil dólares es un gran número para querer una cita con el hijo del sheriff- recalca lo último Erika, con la esperanza de hacer desistir a ese hombre de sus intenciones, porque resulta evidente lo que quiere conseguir con todo ello y es molesto percibirlo tan claramente gracias a sus sentidos lobunos- ¿Te animas a hacer una última oferta, Derek?- preguntó con un tono de suplica que no pasó desapercibido para el humano.   
-Sí, mi última oferta es de doscientos cincuenta mil dólares, o mejor aún, redondéalo a trescientos mil- soltó el Alfa dirigiéndole una sonrisa de superioridad al hombre y éste apretó la mandíbula con fuerza antes de sentarse, dándose por vencido. 

Stiles mantiene la boca muy abierta, hasta el punto que cree que se le desencajará por la sorpresa de la cuantiosa suma por la cual ha sido vendida su cita. ¡¿De verdad el moreno ha dado trescientos mil dólares por él?! Si es honesto, jamás pasó por su cabeza que algo así pudiera ocurrir, ni en las más locas de sus fantasías (y vaya que ha tenido un montón que involucran al malhumorado Sourwolf). 

-¡Vendido! Trescientos mil dólares por una cita con nuestro guapo e inocente, Stiles, felicitaciones- dijo la rubia palmeándole el trasero al castaño mientras le dedica una sonrisa- Derek, puedes subir a reclamar a—  
-¡Sí!- gritó el adolescente sin ser capaz de contener su emoción por ser salvado de ese pervertido sujeto y sin pensarlo mucho, salta del escenario hacia el Alfa, quien alcanza a sostenerlo, sin ocultar una sonrisa de diversión- Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, Derek- dijo enredando sus piernas en la cintura del mayor y le rodea el cuello con los brazos- Muchas gracias…   
-Puedes llevártelo de esa forma, Derek, no seas tímido- canturreó Erika desde el escenario, haciendo reír a los asistentes. 

El adolescente hiperactivo permitió que lo carguen fuera del gimnasio y cuando llegaron a un pasillo solitario, lo bajaron con cuidado. Hay tantas cosas que quiere decir y hacer en ese momento pero no tiene idea de como comenzar, así que solo se limita a morder con insistencia su labio inferior hasta que un dedo lo acarició con lentitud, deteniendo sus nerviosos movimientos. 

-Está bien, Stiles, sé que estabas asustado, ese sujeto no se acercará a ti.  
-Sí… gracias, Derek… Mmm… siento mucho que tuvieras que gastar tanto dinero en… en mí… no debiste… solo sería una cita… Mmm, una cena, nada más… no olvides que soy un humano entre hombres lobos y cazadores, puedo con un pervertido.   
-Sé que puedes cuidarte solo, Stiles y no lo hice por eso, no me malentiendas, claro que quiero protegerte pero mi punto es que sé que no eres débil, podrías con ese sujeto por tu cuenta.  
-Oh, Entonces… ¿Por qué pagaste tanto dinero por mí?- preguntó lamiéndose los labios y se sobresaltó cuando su lengua rozó el dedo contrario que se mantiene en su labio inferior- Derek…   
-Pagué tanto dinero por ti, porque tu primera cita solo puede ser conmigo, solo yo- afirmó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos brillan rojo.  
-Ya veo, pensé que— en ese preciso instante, el menor terminó de procesar las palabras del moreno, además de entender la confesión implícita ahí- ¡¿Te gusto?! ¡¿Quieres salir conmigo, Derek?! ¡¿yo?!  
-¿Acaso no es obvio? ¿Qué te sorprende tanto?- soltó el moreno rodando los ojos antes de aprisionar al adolescente entre sus brazos y se pegó más a su cuerpo- Stiles, me gustas, ¿Por qué crees que hemos estado juntos las últimas semanas? ¿Crees que a cualquiera le permito ir a mi Loft fuera de las reuniones de manada? ¿Crees que con cualquiera veo una película por la noche? ¿Crees que acepto que cualquiera cocine para mí?  
-Mmm… no, la respuesta es no a todo pero Isaac… haces esas cosas con él… ¿Verdad…?- susurró bajando la mirada mientras se lame los labios con nerviosismo.   
-Stiles, por si lo has olvidado, Isaac es mi responsabilidad después de lo que pasó con su padre, él no tiene a donde ir, ni con quien quedarse, por supuesto que me haré cargo de él, es mi beta y no lo abandonaré pero ya sabes como soy, me gusta mi espacio y no permito que cualquiera entre en él… Peter tiene razón en eso, no me había dado cuenta de todas las excepciones que he hecho contigo.  
-¿Peter? ¿Qué tiene que ver Peter aquí?- preguntó el menor arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.   
-Eso da igual, ¿Qué harás ahora que sabes la verdad? Todavía estoy a tiempo de recuperar mi dinero- afirmó lo último con un deje de diversión y el castaño se rio, abrazando por el cuello al lobo.   
-Claro que no, ya compraste una cita conmigo, no puedes retractarte, Sourwolf, eso te hará quedar muy mal. 

Stiles no puede estar más feliz en ese momento. Todavía tiene curiosidad por la gran suma de dinero que ofreció en la subasta el Alfa pero ya se lo preguntará después, ahora todo lo que llena su cabeza es que ese fantástico (y malhumorado) hombre está enamorado de él. Con una radiante sonrisa adornando sus labios, acorta la distancia entre ambos hasta que sus bocas se juntan en un suave beso que poco a poco se hace más intenso. El castaño jamás ha hecho algo así con una persona antes, sin embargo, está muy seguro que el moreno es el mejor en eso. 

-Wow… definitivamente quiero otro de esos- canturreó el adolescente cuando se apartaron.   
-Tendrás que convencerme de dártelo, o puedes pagarme por uno, te haré un buen precio- afirmó el mayor haciendo reír al humano- Volvamos a la subasta.   
-Sí- dijo soltando al moreno y lo tomó de la mano, mirándolo fijamente- Derek, a mí también me gustas, me gustas mucho.   
-Lo sé, Stiles, eres muy malo ocultando cosas.  
-Jajajaja, es cierto, mucho más cuando se trata de un gran, no, corrección, de mi gran Alfa lobuno. 

Cuando regresan al gimnasio, ocupan dos de los lugares libres en la mesa donde está el resto de la manada para escuchar el discurso de agradecimiento de la representante de la fundación a donde se destinarán todos los fondos conseguidos esa noche. El castaño sigue sin caber en su felicidad con la forma en que esa nefasta noche se ha convertido en la mejor de su vida y no puede esperar a disfrutar la cita que tendrá con su Sourwolf, aunque primero tendrá que contárselo a su padre y no sabe cómo lo tomará.


	2. Primera cita

Derek se pasea de un lado a otro, cerca del ventanal del Loft. Hace casi cuarenta minutos, que la subasta de caridad del instituto de Beacon Hills, ha dado comienzo y en teoría, el moreno no tiene intenciones de asistir pero las palabras de su tío ex psicópata no son de mucha ayuda para ordenar su cabeza en ese momento. 

-Me encantaría ver la cara de Jackson, estoy seguro que quedará tan sorprendido cuando alguien compre una cita con Stiles y claro que lo harán, quizás no tiene músculos como el resto de los lobitos adolescentes pero no se puede negar que lo compensa muy bien con esos bonitos ojos marrones, sus pecas perfectas para lamerlas y morderlas, sus piernas largas pero sin duda, lo mejor de todo es su firme trasero virgen, te apuesto que—  
-¡Cállate!- rugió el Alfa haciendo brillar sus ojos rojos mientras se acerca amenazante al mayor, quien mantiene una sonrisa de diversión en sus labios.   
-¿Qué vas a hacer, Derek? ¿Perder el tiempo conmigo o ir por tu chico? Admítelo de una vez, estás completamente enamorado de él, ¿No lo ves? Para tu habitual pose de gruñón y de no necesitar a alguien, haces muchas excepciones con Stiles- señaló antes de arrojarle las llaves del camaro- Ve por él o alguien más te quitará su primera cita y otras cosas en las que podrías ser el primero, ¿Cuántas veces tienes la oportunidad de que tu pareja sea completamente virgen? En muchos sentidos, será completamente tuyo, gran Alfa Derek- pronunció lo último con diversión y no se sorprendió cuando su sobrino pasó a su lado a toda velocidad, colocándose la chaqueta de cuero negra que tomó del sillón- Ve por él, sobrinito, de seguro será un buen espectáculo, no me lo perderé. 

El moreno subió al camaro y condujo a toda la velocidad en dirección al instituto de Beacon Hills. Por supuesto que es suyo, Stiles le pertenece y no va a permitir que ninguna persona le quite todas las primeras veces que puede obtener de ese particular chico. 

No es como si no hubiera notado que cada vez que están juntos, el corazón del humano late más rápido, su respiración se agita cuando por casualidad se rozan, es mucho más torpe que de costumbre y lo más notorio, a veces apesta a excitación, especialmente en sus momentos a solas en el Loft. Al comienzo, Derek no comprendía por qué se fijo en él pero con el correr de los días, se encontró disfrutando de cada segundo junto al hiperactivo adolescente y esperando con ansias sus noches de películas. Si es honesto, muchas veces pensó que esas tardes juntos, deben ser todas las semanas, y no solamente una vez. Aunque deteste admitirlo, Peter tiene razón, está completamente enamorado de Stiles y quiere que sea solo suyo. 

En cuanto estaciona en el primer lugar libre que encuentra frente al instituto, entra corriendo para dirigirse hacia el lugar de la subasta y entrecierra los ojos al ver al menor sobre el escenario, luciendo desesperado. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Por un momento ignora el conteo de la rubia para analizar la situación, percatándose que hay un hombre, de unos treinta años y cabello negro que está pujando por la cita del adolescente. El Alfa frunce el ceño de inmediato al notar el olor a excitación que desprende ese desconocido y no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber los planes que tiene. Antes de que pueda ser consciente de sus acciones, escucha su propia voz pronunciando con firmeza. 

-¡Doscientos dólares!

A paso rápido, se dirige hacia el escenario y se detiene al frente, intercambiando una larga mirada con el castaño, quien luce muy sorprendido con su presencia. Es así como comienza una verdadera “pelea” entre ambos por quien compra la cita con Stiles. Rápidamente, los cientos, se convierten en miles hasta llegar a la gran suma de los cientos de miles de dólares. Desde la tragedia de su familia, Derek jamás a gastado el dinero que heredó para un capricho personal, siempre utilizó lo justo y lo único en lo que ha invertido, fue en comprar el Loft pero ahora es diferente, no le importa gastar tanto dinero con tal de asegurarse que ese bastardo no coloque un solo dedo sobre SU Stiles. 

-¡Vendido! Trescientos mil dólares por una cita con nuestro guapo e inocente, Stiles, felicitaciones- dijo la rubia palmeándole el trasero al castaño mientras le dedica una sonrisa- Derek, puedes subir a reclamar a—

El moreno ni siquiera pudo dar un paso al frente cuando el chico hiperactivo saltó del escenario y alcanzó a sostenerlo en sus brazos, esbozando una sonrisa con su impulsivo actuar, especialmente cuando percibió la alegría que emana al ser él quien ganó en la puja. Después de la broma de Erika, carga al menor fuera del gimnasio hasta uno de los pasillos desiertos para tener lago de privacidad y una vez que se asegura que esté tranquilo, no tarda en confesar sus deseos por tenerlo, en dejar muy claro que le pertenece, que solo puede estar con él y Stiles está muy de acuerdo con la idea. 

-¿Qué harás ahora que sabes la verdad? Todavía estoy a tiempo de recuperar mi dinero- afirmó lo último con un deje de diversión y el castaño se rio, abrazando por el cuello al lobo.   
-Claro que no, ya compraste una cita conmigo, no puedes retractarte, Sourwolf, eso te hará quedar muy mal. 

El menor es el primero en juntar sus bocas en un apasionado beso que el Alfa no tarda en corresponder y después de que Stiles admita lo obvio: que también está enamorado de él, los dos regresan a la subasta para sentarse con los demás en una de las mesas. Cuando oficialmente se acaba el evento de caridad, el moreno sigue a Erika, al igual que los demás que compraron una cita para acordar como entregarán los diferentes pagos. 

-Podrías haber disimulado un poco- canturreó la rubia mientras se dirigen hacia la entrada principal, en donde los esperan los demás- Trescientos mil dólares por tener a tu chico es un gran precio, tendrá que darte mucho más que un besito para compensarte, aunque tú ya planeas tomar mucho más del inocente y virginal Stiles, ¿Verdad?   
-Cierra la boca- gruñó el moreno rodando los ojos al oír la risa de la chica.   
-Yo sabía que caerías ante los encantos de Stiles y eres un suertudo al tener ese sexy traserito solo para ti. 

Derek negó sin poder ocultar del todo la sonrisa que asoma en sus labios. No solo ese trasero es suyo, sino que también el resto de ese atractivo adolescente. 

Aún cuando el humano ha traído su jeep, el Alfa le quita las llaves para entregárselas a Isaac y toma la mano del menor, llevándolo hasta el camaro por el lado del asiento del copiloto pero antes de permitirle entrar, lo empuja de espaldas contra la puerta y le da un apasionado beso, ignorando las exclamaciones de sorpresa de gran parte de la manada. 

-Sourwolf…- susurró el castaño con las mejillas sonrojadas por su repentina acción.   
-¿Esto es lo que creo que es?- preguntó Scott intercalando la mirada entre ambos y abrió cómicamente los ojos- ¡SI lo es! ¡Oh por dios, te gusta Derek! ¡Te gusta Derek, Stiles!   
-¡Cállate!- ordenó el hijo del sheriff apresurándose en cubrir la boca de su mejor amigo- ¡¿Quieres publicarlo en el diario ahora?! No todos tienen que enterarse… ¿Verdad, Derek?   
-Por supuesto, todos tienen que tener muy claro que eres mío- afirmó el Alfa como si aquello fuera lo más evidente.   
-¡Derek!- gritó el humano colocándose aún más rojo al oír las risas de los demás- Sourwolf pervertido… mejor dame otro beso y que sea uno muy bueno o me enfadaré.   
-Wow, realmente son novios, o lo serán muy pronto- canturreó el beta rubio de cabello rizado mientras esboza una gran sonrisa.   
-¿Quiénes serán novios?- preguntó una voz que no pertenece a algún miembro de la manada.   
-Derek y Sti… les…- susurró lo último Isaac al encontrarse con la mirada fija del sheriff- Oh… Mmm… hola, señor…   
-¿Alguien puede explicarme que está pasando?- pidió el recién llegado cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho. 

El Alfa se colocó tenso por unos segundos pero rápidamente cambió su gesto por uno sereno. Sus intenciones con el menor son muy serias y es precisamente eso lo que le demostrará al sheriff. Con lo que no cuenta, es que su paquete está muy dispuesto a apoyarlo en su elección de pareja, siendo Erika la primera en contarle al recién llegado lo ocurrido durante la subasta y haciendo mucho énfasis en como él hizo una puja de trescientos mil dólares para salvar al castaño de tener una cita con un pervertido que no dudaría en abusarlo en el sótano de su casa. Lo que fue aún más inesperado, es que el propio Scott apoyó la moción de que salvó a Stiles y que realmente lo quiere, así se merece una oportunidad de demostrarlo. 

-Vaya, si que has conquistados a todos por aquí, Derek- señaló el mayor en un posición bastante relajada antes de sonreír un poco- Si soy honesto, ya lo sabía, no lo de que están juntos, sino que mi hijo está enamorado de ti, lo único que hace en las últimas semanas, es platicarme sobre ti, Derek hizo esto, Derek puede hacer esto, Derek me dijo esto, Derek es genial haciendo esto y esto otro, Derek no es un Sourwolf y así está todo los días, Derek, Derek, Derek, ya me preguntaba cuando me daría la gran noticia de que están juntos.   
-¡Papá!- gritó el adolescente hiperactivo muy sonrojado mientras los demás se ríen- Eso es un secreto… no tienes que divulgarlo con todos… nunca más te contaré algo, traidor.   
-Como sea, vas a venir a cenar con nosotros ahora, así podremos charlar con más calma y en un lugar más adecuado, Derek- ordenó el sheriff y el hombre lobo asintió, esbozando una sonrisa cuando el castaño lo abrazó por la cintura mientras hace un puchero.   
-No quiero que sigas avergonzándome, papá, ni tampoco que amenaces a mi Sourwolf, prométeme que no lo espantarás y cenaremos juntos- pidió observando fijamente al mayor, quien suspiró con cansancio.   
-Te prometo que no lo espantaré, ahora vamos. 

Derek tenía planeado ir con Stiles pero éste es llevado hasta otro auto por su padre, así que se tendrá que conformar con estar a su lado durante la cena. Un gruñido escapa de sus labios al escuchar (gracias a sus sentidos lobunos) los buenos deseos de la manada para que todo resulte bien con su futuro “suegro”. 

Cuando llegan a su destino, aparca el camaro frente al garaje y desciende para caminar hacia el menor, quien lo espera junto a la puerta con una sonrisa y no duda en besarlo. 

-¿Nervioso? Todavía tienes oportunidad de correr- canturrea el castaño con una sonrisa de diversión.   
-No soy de los que huye, Stiles y no olvides que me debes una cita, pagué mucho por ella.  
-Es verdad, creo que te ganaste mucho más que una cita, mi lobito, me salvaste de ese pervertido, eres mi héroe lobuno- afirma antes de iniciar un cariñoso beso y se apartaron al cabo de unos segundos- Me gustas mucho, Derek.   
-Tú también me gustas mucho, Stiles, ahora entremos o el sheriff se molestará, no quiero darle una impresión peor que la que ya tiene de mí. 

Los dos intercambian una sonrisa para luego entrar, yendo a la sala de estar a reunirse con el mayor y acuerdan que cenarán pizza con unos refrescos. En cuanto el menor termina la llamada, puede sentir la mirada fija del padre de su humano favorito y sabe que va a comenzar el interrogatorio junto con las amenazas. 

-Entonces, ¿En qué momento pasó esto?- preguntó señalándolos con un dedo- Bueno, sé cuándo comenzó con Stiles, así que dime Derek, ¿Desde cuándo te gusta mi hijo?   
-No estoy seguro, probablemente desde que comenzamos a pasar tiempo juntos pero lo entendí hoy, simplemente no podía permitir que alguien saliera con Stiles, mucho menos ese sujeto tan desagradable.  
-Es cierto, estoy seguro que hubiera abusado de mí, papá, Derek me salvó- afirmó el castaño con un estremecimiento antes de abrazar por la cintura al moreno- Eres mi héroe, Sourwolf, ¿En dónde tendremos nuestra cita? ¿En el Loft? Puedo preparar algo especial para ambos, colocaremos unas velas y—  
-Stiles, guarda silencio- ordena el sheriff con un suspiro de cansancio- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo? Sabes que él es inexperto y nunca ha estado con alguien, nunca ha tenido un novio o novia.   
-¡Papá!- grita el menor muy avergonzado por esas palabras- No tienes que contar eso… 

El Alfa esboza una sonrisa mientras niega despacio. No es como si no supiera que ese chico es virgen en TODO sentido y le encanta que sea de esa forma. Aprovechando que el menor está sentado a su lado, lo toma de la mano, percibiendo claramente la felicidad que emana y le gusta producir eso con un gesto tan simple. 

-Sé que Stiles es muy inexperto, sé que no ha estado con alguien y no pienso tomar eso como una ventaja, no haré algo que pueda lastimarlo, sheriff, Stiles es muy importante para mí- afirmó observando fijamente al menor, quien corresponde su gesto con timidez- Me gustas, Stiles, me gustas de una manera en que quiero cuidarte, en que quiero que siempre estés sonriendo, en que quiero estar a tu lado y hacerte feliz- dijo antes de centrarse en el mayor, quien está prestándole toda su atención- Sé que no soy el tipo de persona que un padre querría como pareja para su hijo, sé que hay muchas personas ahí afuera que son una mejor opción que yo pero Stiles me escogió, a pesar de todo me escogió y no voy a decepcionarlo.  
-Nunca lo harías, Derek, sé perfectamente cómo eres, un malhumorado, gruñón y atractivo Sourwolf, eso me encanta de ti, no quiero que cambies- canturrea el adolecente hiperactivo con una sonrisa de diversión- Somos una muy buena pareja ¿Verdad? Yo te alocaré y tú me mantendrás centrado, somos una combinación ganadora, ¿Ya terminaste el interrogatorio, papá?   
-Sí, por ahora sí, no te pediré que cuides de mi hijo, Derek, sé que lo harás, así que tenle mucha paciencia.   
-¡Oye! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- pregunta el menor haciendo morritos mientras los dos mayores se ríen- No me está gustando ni un poco que se lleven bien, van a confabular en mi contra, malvados. 

El hombre lobo se queda muy satisfecho con la oportunidad que le están dando, ya que a pesar de que el sheriff no lo ha aceptado completamente, le está permitiendo demostrar que es la persona indicada para estar con su hijo y eso es suficiente, es todo lo que necesita. 

Aún cuando al moreno le gusta su tiempo a solas, cenar con los Stilinski resulta bastante divertido, especialmente por la forma en que se relacionan padre e hijo. Cerca de las once, se despide del mayor estrechando su mano y aceptando la invitación de que venga a cenar más seguido con ellos para luego ir hasta la puerta principal en compañía del castaño, quien mantiene una gran sonrisa en sus labios. 

-Lo sabía, mi papá solo necesita conocerte para saber que en realidad eres un lobito de peluche, no engañas a nadie con tu ceño fruncido- afirma con una risita de diversión.   
-No tientes tu suerte- ordenó pellizcando una mejilla del menor, quien se queja con un gruñido- Te pasaré a buscar mañana a las siete para cobrar mi premio.   
-Por supuesto, Derek ¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó con curiosidad.  
-Eso será una sorpresa, Stiles, tú solo tienes que colocarte muy atractivo para mí- respondió el moreno con una sonrisa que enseña su blanca dentadura antes de acortar la distancia, iniciando un pausado beso que se prolongó por varios segundos- Buenas noches, pecoso.   
-Buenas noches, Derek, conduce con cuidado. 

El Alfa sube al camaro y con una última mirada al castaño, conduce calle abajo, en dirección al Loft. Tiene que pensar en algo para mañana y le gusto o no, la persona más indicada para recomendarle un buen lugar en la ciudad para su cita de mañana, es su molesto tío. 

+++ +++ +++

Derek termina de vestirse antes de bajar por las escaleras de caracol e intercambia una mirada con su familiar, quien está platicando en la barra con Isaac mientras comparten una cerveza. 

-¿Ya es hora de tu cita?- pregunta con una sonrisa de diversión- Que afortunado, una cita con el cachorro.   
-Sí y no quiero escuchar más comentarios al respecto, Peter.   
-No seas así, incluso te conseguí un buen lugar a donde llevar a tu chico- canturrea el mayor muy divertido- El cachorro se pondrá muy feliz.   
-Aunque creo que Derek estará muy incómodo- agrega el beta rubio disimulando una sonrisa, ya que no cree que su Alfa frecuentaría un lugar así por voluntad propia- Stiles te dará un premio cuando sepa que lo llevas ahí solo para complacerlo, es un detalle muy tierno de tu parte.   
-Cierra la boca, Isaac, adiós. 

El Alfa conduce hasta la casa Stilinski y toca el timbre, siendo recibido por un entusiasta adolescente hiperactivo y después de que corresponde el beso que le dan, ambos suben al auto, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad. Por más que el castaño pregunta a donde van, el lobo no responde, ya que es una sorpresa y vaya que consigue su cometido cuando aparca en el estacionamiento de un lujoso restaurant en el centro de la ciudad. 

-Oh por Dios… ¿Aquí cenaremos? ¿De verdad, Derek? ¡Este lugar es carísimo!- señala volteando hacia el mayor, quien solo se limita a asentir con una sonrisa- Oh por Dios… no, esto es demasiado, Derek, ya has gastado suficiente en la subasta y… tal vez el dinero no sea un problema para ti pero es una pésima idea llevarme a un lugar tan fino como este, ¿Olvidas quién soy?   
-No, no lo olvido, eres Stiles Stilinski, el chico más especial que conozco y un lugar así, está perfectamente a tu altura- afirma con tanta seguridad que hace sonrojar al menor y le acaricia la mejilla despacio- Vamos a divertirnos esta noche, Stiles, yo tampoco vendría a un lugar así por elección propia pero esta es una ocasión especial, es nuestra primera cita y tiene que ser en un lugar especial, ¿De acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo- repite el hijo del sheriff con una tímida sonrisa- Gracias, Derek. 

Apenas entraron al lugar, el moreno se siente algo incómodo con toda la atención que están atrayendo, así como también le desagrada lo que está percibiendo de un grupo de chicas que está en una mesa junto a la ventana, siendo una de ellas quien le guiña un ojo con coquetería pero simplemente la ignora y se centra en el castaño, el cual parece fascinado con el lugar, así que si él está contento, vale la pena estar ahí. 

Luego de un breve intercambio con la recepcionista, un hombre con un pulcro traje negro, los lleva hasta una mesa del fondo para luego entregarles la carta. El Alfa esboza una sonrisa al notar la seriedad con que su acompañante inspecciona las diferentes opciones y cuando nota que está comenzando a colocarse nervioso, decide ordenar por ambos, además de pedir un buen vino (uno especialmente recomendado por su tío).

-Muchas gracias, pensé que iba a explotarme la cabeza con tantos platos en idiomas tan raros- confesó el menor susurrando para que nadie más lo escuche.  
-Lo sé, no eres muy bueno disimulando, Stiles- responde con una sonrisa de diversión que fue correspondida de la misma forma- Espero que te guste la comida italiana, Peter me recomendó este lugar.   
-¿En serio? Tiene muy buen gusto y claro que me encanta la comida italiana, adoro cualquier tipo de comida, especialmente las frituras- canturrea casi salivando con el pensamiento de sus amadas papas rizadas- Muchas gracias por esto, Derek, jamás voy a olvidar esta noche, no solo porque es la primera vez que estoy en un lugar tan lujoso, sino porque es la primera de muchas citas que tendremos.   
-Claro y será tu responsabilidad planear la segunda- señala el hombre lobo tomando una de las manos del chico sobre la mesa.  
-Por supuesto, será algo especial, Derek, aunque jamás superará a esta, todavía no puedo creer que compraste mi cita en la subasta- comenta con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas- Por unos segundos, pensé que ese pervertido me llevaría a su sótano.  
-Jamás hubiera permitido eso, Stiles, nadie va a colocarte un solo dedo encima, te lo prometo.   
-Gracias, lobito, espero que eso no te incluya porque tú puedes colocarme un dedo o lo que quieras encima.

El mayor no puede evitar reírse con esa descarada propuesta y claro que le tomará la palabra en el futuro. Cuando llega el vino, espera que sea el menor quien lo pruebe primero pero al notar que lo beberá de una sola vez, lo detiene con una sonrisa. 

-Pequeños sorbos, Stiles, quiero que disfrutes la cena y no te llevaré ebrio a casa, el sheriff me matará.  
-Jajajajaja, lo siento, beberé con calma y solo una copa, no quiero que tengas problemas, guapo. 

Aún cuando el lugar no es del agrado del moreno, debe admitir que eso pasa a un segundo plano cuando su fascinante compañía le cuenta lo que pasó en el instituto, específicamente en la clase de economía, en donde el entrenador Finstock le llamó la atención frente a todos por estar platicando con Scott y dio un discurso de casi veinte minutos sobre la juventud actual, siendo Stiles el mejor representante de lo perdido y destinado al fracaso que están. 

-En serio, Derek, deberías comértelo, nos harías un favor a todos- pide en una súplica que hace sonreír al moreno.   
-No lucharé tus batallas, Stiles.   
-Pero tienes que cuidar de tu humano favorito y pareja- señala haciendo un puchero antes de suspirar bajito y el mesero se acerca con sus respectivos platos- Muchas gracias.   
-Gracias- dice Derek y presta toda su atención al menor, quien prueba la comida soltando un gemidito de gusto.  
-Me encanta, tienes un buen paladar, Sourwolf.   
-Claro, por algo me gustan tus besos, aunque seas bastante torpe al darlos- afirma haciendo reír al humano antes de probar un bocado- No está mal pero prefiero tu comida, Stiles.   
-¿De verdad? Entonces te cocinaré todos los días, ya sabes lo que dicen, se llega al corazón de un hombre a través del estómago, jajajaja, pronto tu duro corazoncito será todo mío, Derek, él mío ya lo tienes- dice con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios- Por cierto, hay algo que me da mucha curiosidad, es sobre la subasta… diste una gran suma de dinero y… Mmm… tal vez no deba preguntar pero…   
-¿Quieres saber cómo conseguí el dinero? Es mío, Stiles, bueno, de Peter y mío, lo heredamos después de lo que pasó con mi familia, el Loft donde vivo, compré el edificio completo.   
-¡¿En serio?!- suelta el menor sin ocultar su sorpresa con lo que escucha- Wow, ahora entiendo por qué nunca he conocido a tus vecinos… Gracias, Derek, por salvarme de ese pervertido.   
-De nada y no te preocupes, estaba dispuesto a gastar mucho más con tal de tener tu primera cita, Stiles- asegura provocando un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas contrarias. 

En varios momentos de la cena, el moreno se da cuenta que su compañero frunce el ceño mientras mira por sobre su hombro y a juzgar por lo que huele en él, no tarda en descubrir la razón, ya que el grupo de chicas que está junto a la ventana, no le ha quitado la mirada de encima en todo el tiempo que llevan ahí y lo que percibe de ellas, no le agrada en lo más mínimo. Así que cuando piden el postre, una especie de mousse de chocolate con caramelo encima, aleja un poco la silla de la mesa antes de hacerle una seña al castaño para que venga a su lado. 

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta el humano obedeciendo su indicación y suelta una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa cuando lo sientan sobre las piernas contrarias, quedando de lado y hacia dónde están las mujeres que no dejan de comerse con los ojos a su Sourwolf- ¿Qué haces?  
-Podemos comer el postre juntos- responde con una sonrisa que es imitada por el chico y acepta la primera cucharada que acercan a su boca- ¿Te gusta?  
-Me encanta- afirma lamiéndose los labios despacio.  
-Sabes que no me gustan este tipo de lugares ¿Verdad? Solo estoy aquí por ti, no tienes que estar inseguro- explica observando fijamente aquellos orbes marrones y recibe un asentimiento- Buen chico, ahora, por más que me gusta tenerte así, estamos dando un buen espectáculo y nos sacarán antes de terminar el postre.   
-Bueno, entonces podemos comer el postre en otro lugar, donde nadie nos moleste- propone el adolescente hiperactivo con una sonrisa que deja al descubierto sus intenciones.   
-Me parece muy bien, Stiles, es una muy buena idea. 

El moreno paga la cuenta antes de que se marchen del restaurant para volver a subir al camaro y conduce en dirección a su Loft pero a mitad de camino, recuerda que su molesto tío está allá junto a Isaac, así que no es buena idea ir si quieren tener algo de privacidad, por lo cual cambia de dirección hacia un nuevo destino. 

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta el menor al darse cuenta que se han desviado de la ruta que deben seguir si quieren llegar al Loft.  
-A un lugar donde nadie nos molestará, Stiles y no te preocupes, te llevaré a casa temprano, no quiero tener problemas con el sheriff de la ciudad.  
-Jajajajaja pero si a ti te encantan los problemas, mi lobito feroz, siempre estás involucrado en algo. 

Al cabo de diez minutos, se interna por un camino de tierra que atraviesa la parte norte del bosque y cuando llegan al final del camino, sube al chico a su espalda para continuar la siguiente parte a pie. Al notar que están cerca de su destino, le pide al adolescente que mantenga los ojos cerrados y apresura el paso, subiendo una pendiente que se vuelve rocosa por momentos hasta que llegan a la cima, en donde baja con cuidado a su compañero para llevarlo hasta el borde, manteniéndolo abrazado por la cintura.

-Ya puedes mirar, Stiles.   
-Vaya, es precioso, Derek- dice sorprendido con la escena frente a él, en donde se extiende un gran bosque, con árboles de diferentes alturas, a lo lejos pueden notarse algunos edificios iluminados de la ciudad y en el cielo, brilla una luna que forma un círculo casi perfecto- Es muy precioso, Derek, ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?   
-Varias noches, me gusta salir a deambular, solo correr entre los árboles y perderme un par de horas… lo hago desde que volví, me ayuda a despejar mi cabeza, a dejar de pensar, a veces es…  
-Lo entiendo, Derek, a veces hay demasiadas cosas en tu cabeza, recuerdos, imágenes, voces, a veces son demasiado y necesitas deshacerte de ellas ¿Verdad?- pregunta volteando hacia el Alfa, quien asiente dándole la razón- Gracias por traerme aquí, es un lugar muy bonito- afirma antes de tomar la mano contraria libre- Quiero ir contigo la siguiente vez… si estás de acuerdo… sé lo que es necesitar despejar tu cabeza pero… también sé que es triste estar solo… yo no quiero que estés solo, Derek, no de nuevo, ahora tienes una manada que te aprecia, amigos y me tienes a mí.   
-Gracias- susurra sintiendo un nudo en la garganta por aquellas sinceras palabras junto a la preocupación que emana el adolescente hacia él- Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo la siguiente vez.   
-Genial, aunque recuerda que soy un frágil humano, no podré correr por el bosque o me romperé una pierna, jajajaja, de hecho, me tropezaré con mis propios pies, jajajaja, tal vez debas reconsiderarlo, Sourwolf.   
-O tal vez será la excusa perfecta para cargarte en mi espalda, pecoso.   
-Oh, sí lo vez de esa forma, es una excelente idea que te acompañe, una muy buena. 

El moreno esboza una sonrisa antes de acortar la distancia para iniciar un beso que se vuelve cada vez más demandante. En cuanto puede, cuela las manos bajo la camisa contraria, acariciando la suave piel a su alcance. No sabe con precisión quien hizo el primer movimiento pero ambos terminan en el suelo y cuando el adolescente va a desabrochar su pantalón, se lo impide al mismo tiempo que se aparta un poco de la boca contraria. 

-Derek… ¿Hice algo mal?- pregunta entre suaves jadeos el humano, permaneciendo recostado encima del hombre lobo.   
-No, claro que no, Stiles- responde incorporándose hasta quedar sentado y acaricia la nariz del menor con la suya- Tú eres muy diferente a las personas con quienes he estado, no quiero que tu primera vez sea así, un arrebato del momento, sino algo especial, no quiero que pienses que no te quiero o no me pareces atractivo, es—  
-Lo entiendo, Derek y es muy dulce de tu parte, por supuesto que no quiero que sea de esta forma, o sea… una locura del momento, sé que quiero estar contigo, sé que vamos a estar juntos mucho, mucho tiempo y por eso lo tomaremos con calma, hasta que ambos nos sintamos listos para hacerlo- afirma con una sonrisa antes de darle un cariñoso beso al Alfa- Me encantas, Sourwolf.   
-Tú también me encantas, pecoso. 

Ambos se acomodan para quedar sentados mientras disfrutan de la hermosa vista que les ofrece aquel mirador en medio del bosque. 

Cerca de la media noche, aparca afuera de la casa Stilinski y acompaña al castaño hasta la puerta principal, correspondiendo el abrazo que le dan. 

-Muchas gracias por la cena y el paseo, Derek, me divertí mucho contigo, ¿Quieres venir mañana a almorzar con nosotros?  
-Por supuesto, Stiles, me encantaría y no tienes que darme las gracias, yo también me divertí mucho contigo- afirma depositando un casto beso en la frente contraria.   
-Te quiero, Sourwolf, ¿Sabes? Me alegra mucho haber participado en la subasta, de no hacerlo, quien sabe cuándo tiempo hubiéramos seguido sin admitir que nos gustamos.   
-Es cierto, aunque todavía debes comprar muchos de mis besos para compensar la gran suma de dinero que gasté en ti, trescientos mil dólares en mucho, mucho dinero, Stiles, ¿Cómo me devolverás tantos dólares?- pregunta con una sonrisa de diversión que el menor imita antes de pegarse más a su cuerpo.   
-Bueno, mi querido lobito feroz, creo que no tendré más opción que quedarme contigo por muchos, muchos y muchos años hasta que salde mi deuda por completo, será un completo infierno estar atado al hombre más sexy, atractivo, fuerte, considerado, protector y algo gruñón de Beacon Hills, no, del país.  
-Sí, no tienes más opción o te cazaré y te encerraré en mi sótano, nadie volverá a encontrarte, Stiles.   
-Oh, escapé de un pervertido en la subasta para caer en garras de uno mucho peor, todavía estoy a tiempo de llamar a mi papá, no olvides que es el sheriff de la ciudad y mi mejor amigo se convierte en un lobo rabioso cada luna llena, vas a estar en serios problemas, Derek- susurra sobre los labios contrarios- Muchos problemas.   
-Me gustan los problemas, Stiles. 

Ambos se observan fijamente antes de juntar sus bocas en un cariñoso beso que no tarda en hacerse más y más hambriento hasta que la falta de aire se hace presente, forzándolos a separarse mientras jadean suavemente. El Alfa puede sentir como su lobo está luchando muy duro por tomar el control para reclamar a su compañero pero consigue controlarlo, todavía no es el momento, ni el lugar. Lo cual se comprueba cuando la puerta se abre de improviso. 

-¿Cuándo piensas entrar, Stiles?- pregunta el sheriff arqueando una ceja- Hola, Derek.   
-Hola, señor, es mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde, nos vemos mañana, Stiles, buenas noches, señor.   
-Buenas noches, Derek. 

El moreno observa como padre e hijo entran a casa, así que camina hacia el camaro con una sonrisa. Nunca va a admitirlo pero está muy agradecido con Peter, gracias a la charla que tuvo con él antes de la subasta, ahora puede estar junto a la persona que le gusta y lo hace feliz con una facilidad abrumadora. 

-¡Derek!- grita una voz que hace voltear al mayor, descubriendo que el humano se ha asomado por la ventana de su cuarto- ¡Te amo, Sourwolf!  
-Stiles…- susurra negando despacio mientras aquel sentimiento cálido se hace aún más grande en su pecho y decide que por esa noche, está bien dejar de pensar tanto y hacer lo que siente.   
-¡Yo también te amo, pecoso!

La risa del adolescente hiperactivo no tarda en llegar a sus oídos y después de despedirse con la mano, sube al auto para marcharse calle abajo. Definitivamente no va a comerse a ese tal entrenador Finstock, de no ser por su ridícula idea de la subasta, quizás cuánto tiempo más estaría siendo miserable y privándose de la felicidad que le entrega Stiles con tan solo estar a su lado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Saludos y que estén muy bien! :D


End file.
